


Recreational

by Tousled_Sky



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Gen, Izaya's switchblade, Literal Sleeping Together, Marijuana, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Watching Someone Sleep, consensual drug use, only a little shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10158278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tousled_Sky/pseuds/Tousled_Sky
Summary: Namie frowned at the especially long pause in his sentence. "Are you drunk?"Izaya laughed at that. Not one of his usual laughs, which could be measured and cruel, or shallow and defensive. This was an actual laugh - spontaneous and bright. And a bit too long."Drunk, no." Izaya replied through fading giggles. "Inebriated, yes."





	

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST OFF!  
> I DO NOT condone the use of illegal or dangerous drugs! Smoking isn't really good for you, be it cigarettes or marijuana. And if it's illegal where you are, DON'T DO IT! It's NOT worth it. Only take medication prescribed to you. Stay safe, you guys.  
> That being said, I wrote this fanfiction about a month ago, and figured I'd post it. I hope you enjoy it, loves~

It wasn't unusual for Namie to sleep at Izaya's house. She often worked late and fell asleep either at her desk or on the couch. Izaya had a guest room that he sometimes offered her if it was too late for her to go home or the weather was too bad for her to leave. Sometimes she took it. Sometimes she just fell asleep over her keyboard.

Tonight was one of those nights. She'd been working on the balcony outside in the afternoon, enjoying the warmth in the air and the sunlight that was finally back, free from the winter's overcast skies, when she'd nodded off over some information regarding an upcoming medical conference. She didn't really care that she'd overslept - she was ahead of schedule anyways, like always.

What she did care about was that, according to her laptop once it was woken from sleep mode, it was thirty minutes past her last train home. She was going to have to sleep over at Izaya's house. Usually not such a bad thing, but he'd been insufferable all day. She groaned, turning to look in the sliding-glass door. She'd kept the blinds drawn so she didn't have to be annoyed by Izaya spinning in his chair.

Packing up all her things into her laptop bag, Namie slid the balcony door open. It was unlocked - Izaya lived on the top floor, and it was the balcony on the other side of the house that had the fire escape. No one could get to this balcony, so there was no reason to lock the door.

The lights were off, and the house smelled strange, but not unpleasant - as if Izaya had been burning incense. Speaking of the devil, he was nowhere to be seen. Namie frowned - was he asleep? It was unusual for Izaya to sleep at night - you know, like a normal person might. Namie was fairly certain Izaya was a clinical insomniac, judging from his late hours and constantly dark-rimmed eyes.

If he was sleeping, she didn't want to wake him, by any means. She had a feeling waking Izaya would be equivalent to kicking a beehive - he never got any sleep, so rest disrupted would likely not end well. She decided to just sleep on the couch, rather than walk through the house to the guest room and risk waking him.

She was halfway across the living room when she felt a sharp edge against her throat and an arm around her waist, pulling her back threateningly against a slight, tall body.

"Who the fuck're you." Growled a low voice in her ear.

" _Jesus fucking christ_ , Izaya, it's _just me._ " Namie gasped. Her voice was a bit more panicked than she'd have liked, but this situation allowed for a bit of lost composure. As soon as she'd finished, Izaya made a noise of recognition, the knife disappearing from her neck and the arm falling from her waist. She turned to face Izaya, who was looking at her with a confused expression. It took him a minute to seem to be able to speak.

"I thought you went home?"

"No, I'm very much here. I fell asleep on the balcony and missed my train." Namie replied, frowning as she replayed the last few seconds in her head. She had never heard Izaya swear before. Not even when she'd wrapped an ankle that he'd twisted doing freerunning so badly that he could hardly walk home - even though she knew it had to be painful.

"Oh". Izaya muttered, wandering away from her to turn on the lights. With the adrenaline fading, Namie was suddenly aware of a slight pain on her neck. She raised her fingers to brush at the skin, and they came away with little red drops. Her expression at Izaya turned from extremely annoyed and a bit on edge to murderous.

"You CUT me, you bastard."

Izaya's brow furrowed, looking puzzled. "I did?" She held up her fingers to him, and his eyes widened. "Oh shit. You okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Namie muttered, pulling a mirror out of her computer bag's side pouch and looking at the wound. It was hardly a scratch - when she lifted her fingers back to it, the blood covering it already had the stick firmness of clotting. "It doesn't seem to be really deep, but you could have killed me if you'd cut a few more inches. I thought you had better coordination than that."

Izaya gave her a look that it took her a few moments to place. It was apologetic - an expression she's never seen him make before. It went so against her usual experience with his expressions that it was a very foreign, strange sight. And that wasn't the only unusual thing Namie had seen on Izaya's face tonight - his expressions were more open now than she had ever seen before. Izaya was usually so...guarded.

"Sorry for slicing you". Izaya's voice was off, lopsided. "My coordination is...sub-par at the moment."

Namie frowned at the especially long pause in his sentence. "Are you drunk?"

Izaya laughed at that. Not one of his usual laughs, which could be measured and cruel, or shallow and defensive. This was an actual laugh - spontaneous and bright. And a bit too long.

"Drunk, no." Izaya replied through fading giggles. "Inebriated, yes."

Namie looked around the room, noticing for the first time with the lights on a very slight haze. The light smoke in the air clicked with the scent and the intoxicated man in front of her.

"You're high."

"Bingo!" Izaya sing-songed. Namie scowled.

"You're in deep shit if you get caught with that, you know." Japanese laws demonized marijuana use.

Izaya made a dismissive motion. "I have enough power over governmental affairs that they'd look the other way. Besides, no one's here when I smoke. Most of the time." He gave Namie a glance. "You're not going to tattle on me like a five-year-old, now, are you?" He gave her a look that Namie supposed was intended to look cool, knowing and threatening, but was only a faint imitation, what with his current state.

Namie considered her options. One, she could tell on Izaya. But why bother? To get "revenge" on him? He had never wronged her - just been annoying. Besides, he wouldn't get in trouble - just get mad at her.

Two, she could join him.

"Not as long as you give me a joint as well."

Izaya looked her with surprise over his features for a moment, before laughing again.

"Hell yeah!"

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namie held the smoke in her lungs for a few moments before letting it out, watching it dissipate in the air in front of her.

"'s cool, i'nt it?" Izaya half-slurred, the letters of his words clumsy, bumping into each other.

"Looks like...storm clouds. 'n the summer".

"Mm-hm." Namie hummed in agreement, offering Izaya a considering look. Even before she had began the consumption of the mind altering substance, she'd thought Izaya to be much more tolerable when he was under the influence. He didn't have that all-knowing, greater-than-thou air that he usually did when he interacted with other people. Instead, he was much more...personable. Rather than trying to be intimidating and ending up being annoying, he was just trying to talk with Namie and ended up being able to do that.

And he actually wasn't bad company. He might even be good company, if Namie was high too. Which, currently, she was. Or, she was at least getting there.

She tilts her head back and closes her eyes, enjoying the buzz in her head, focusing on the sensation. After a few seconds, she feels something tug at her hair. She opens her eyes to find Izaya combing his fingers through her strands. The fact that she doesn't immediately behead him for this - that she simply watches him and allows it - is more testament to how intoxicated she is than any drug test could be.

"What'cha doin?" She murmurs after a moment. Izaya looks at her.

"Petting...your hair. 's pretty...do you wan' me t'stop?" Izaya questions. Namie shakes her head, the movement pulling the strands slightly from where they're trapped in between Izaya's fingers.

"No. 't feels nice." Namie responded. Izaya hums a sound that sounds like agreement and reaches his hand up to her head, running his hand over the curve of her skull, petting the silky black strands beneath his palm.

"Soft." he comments. The remark is short, but not curt - quite the opposite.

"Well, I take care'a it." Namie replies. "Brush it, use conditioner...all that."

Izaya tangles his fingers in the strands, fingers sliding down the side of Namie's scalp in a raking motion. When his fingers slid through the tips of the midnight strands, he simply moved back up to the crown of her head and repeated the motion. Namie rolled her head back against the armrest of the couch, enjoying the sensation of Izaya perhaps more than the sensation of her high.

Without opening her eyes, she reached over to do the same to Izaya's head. Her fingers landed on the back of his neck, and she ran them up it into his hair, scrunching them against his scalp. Izaya squirmed under her fingers, and she instantly stilled.

"Want me to stop?" She asked, mirroring Izaya's question from earlier. He mirrored her response, shaking his head.

"No - it feels...weird, but not bad. Good." Izaya replied. Namie continued running her fingers through his hair, raking them down in much the same pattern he did for hers, and he leaned into her touch. Her arm felt tired, so she propped her elbow against the armrest, which helped.

Namie was sure that they looked ridiculous, with the overlapping and angles of their arms and the positioning of their bodies; but it wasn't like there was anyone here to judge them - well, besides themselves. And neither one of them was sober enough to pass a verdict. Besides, it felt pretty amazing to have Izaya's fingers in her hair.

Izaya's hair wasn't bad to touch either. From how glossy it looked, Namie had thought it might feel a bit oily, but that wasn't the case. It was just healthy hair. Very smooth beneath her fingers, and very warm, as well.

Namie opened her eyes to look up through the slants in the blinds of the window behind her. Izaya's penthouse was high enough above the city that more stars than usual were visible - not as many as in the country, naturally, but still enough to hold her interest.

She watched the stars move across the sky as she felt Izaya's hand in her hair and felt Izaya's hair in her hand.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Namie's eyes opened just as Izaya's living room was beginning to brighten - or, more accurately, beginning to become less dark. The sun wasn't even up yet, the morning still pale with the absence - but at the same time, the promise - of light. The shadows were sinking back into the floor not under the daylight, but the threat of it. It gave the room a very foreign, fairy-tail-ish air, Namie mused as she lifted her still sleep-heavy head from the headrest of the couch.

When she fully woke from slumber to consciousness, Namie found she had the smell of Izaya's drugs on her clothes, the weight of Izaya's arm slung around her shoulders, and, to her right, Izaya's face, very much asleep and peaceful.

Namie had seen Izaya sleep before, but still appreciated it now - his head heavy against the headrest of the couch, his mouth open a bit with teeth showing passively, his hair mused and falling in his eyes. At this close range, she could see other things - like the freckle on the tip of his ear and how strangely long his eyelashes were. Not only that, but she could also feel him in the form of the weight and warmth of his shoulder against her shoulders. She could smell him in the form of the marijuana smell on his clothes as well, but beneath that, something she'd never noticed before - faint and human and pleasant. Maybe his natural scent, unmasked by soap from a morning shower.

Even if she'd chosen to watch the stars last night, she could watch Izaya sleep for a good while. She dropped her head back against the couch and observed him as his chest rose and fell with his breaths, watch him dream. He looked calm, alive, human.

She fell back asleep watching Izaya.

When she woke again, it was mid-morning and Izaya was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not only Shizuo that wakes in the morning to find Izaya gone like the mist. But Namie actually got to see him before he vanished.  
> Leave a comment, loves <3


End file.
